


Forever and Always (Draco Malfoy)

by SJWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, READER IS A MUGGLE SO SHE DON'T KNOW ANYTING, Sadness, blood status, muggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJWrites/pseuds/SJWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's sitting at the table, the hours get later<br/>He was supposed to be here<br/>She's sure he would've called<br/>She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway</p><p>\\songshot based on the parachute song of the same name</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always (Draco Malfoy)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my best friend, b. 
> 
> hi, b.
> 
> sorry i threw that waterbottle
> 
> (sorry it hit you in the vagina)

_**She's sitting at the table, the hours get later** _   
_**He was supposed to be here** _   
_**She's sure he would've called** _   
_**She waits a little longer, there's no one in the driveway** _

The food in front of me is cold, and I'm pretty sure I'm saltier than it. Draco was supposed to be here, home, with me! Fuck that school, he said, and everyone in it.

Surely he'd be home by now. 

I get up and call his parents but, no, they haven't seen him. I call the Weasle family- Weasely?- but they haven't seen him either.

Nobody has and I start to panic.

  
**_No one's said they've seen him_ **   
**_Why, is something wrong?_ **

Panic starts to invade my body, pushing the anger out and filling me up. My mind turns- he hadn't told me the specifics of the wizard world, sparing me from the blood status debate, telling me we're going to run away together, he'll make sure we're never found, forever and always.

  
**_She looks back to the window_ **   
**_Suddenly the phone rings_ **

I'm pacing nervously when the dull thud of something hitting the upstairs window sends me flying up the steps, desperate for it to be Draco appariating- apparating? appearing? I don't know- but it's not. It's a barn owl with tawny feathers and beady eyes and rolled up parchment on it's leg and my heart stops.

  
_**A voice says something's happened** _   
_**That she should come right now** _

I throw the window open so hard the glass shatters, but I don't care. I recognize the writing. Harry Potter's messy scrawl makes my blood run cold because the only time I've ever seen it is on a warning about Draco being a Death- a Death something- that the house dwarf delivered. 

  
**_Her mind goes to December_ **   
**_She thinks of when he asked her_ **   
**_He bent down on his knee first_ **   
**_And he said_ **

Before I can read it anxiety crawls up my neck and paralyzes me. The ring on my hand feels ten times heavier and all I can think about is his hand in mine and his eyes on mine and the way the ring felt when I first let him put it on.   
  
 ** _I want you forever, forever and always_**

I don't know how he had done it but he had snuck me into his Wizarding school. It was winter break and it all looked like shitty ass ruins to me but they were our shitty ass ruins and they were fucking _beautiful_ shitty ass ruins and I loved every fucking minute of it. 

  
**_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_ **

Draco told me to close my eyes and he described the school and the ground and the Quiffle Pitch- or whatever the hell it was called, I was too busy melting at the smoothness of his cold voice- and he told me what it was like to ride a broom before he put me on the back of his and took me for a ride.

  
**_We'll grow old together_ **

When we landed he told me everything he loved about me and he got down in the snow and put a ring on my finger and even though we were sixteen I knew we were meant to be and that I would love him forever- muggle or not.

  
**_Forever and always_ **

I unwrap the letter slowly and the owl watches me. My eyes widen and I collapse and _oh no, please no, not my Draco, not my love, please anyone but him, please!_ And my voice turns raw and I'm pretty sure I start coughing up blood from yelling so hard but my tears dilute whatever blood is on my chin and Draco cast a silencing charm on our room when we first moved in so it's okay that I'm screaming.

  
_**She pulls up to the entrance** _   
_**She walks right to the front desk** _

Hermione Granger- the smart muggleblood- turns up an hour later at my flat and magics her way in to find me curled up on my bedroom floor, dead eyed and crying. She doesn't say anything but she gives me some water to drink and wipes the makeup off my face before pointing her wand at my throat to heal it.

I start to think that maybe when Draco talked about magic and his school and his friends and his enemies and his father that I should have listened more.

"You need to go see him," Hermione says, her eyes on mine and her hands gripping my shoulders. I shake my head.

"I can't," I say, but my voice doesn't sound like my own, "Your government won't allow it." 

She shakes her head, "They're making an exception," And then she turns and I feel like I've been stuck in a vacuum and everything is turning and I can't breath all over again and _oh god why me_.

  
**_They lead her down a million halls, a maze that's never ending_ **   
**_They talk about what happened but she can barely hear them_ **

It's a feeling I never want to feel again and I keep my eyes closed as Hermione leads me into a new, foreign place. People are shuffling around with little sticks in their hands and funny costumes on but all I focus on is Hermione's hand pulling mine, pretending it's Draco's, pretending he's okay.

But he's not.

I try not to hear the doctor's words- Harry has already told me what I need to know- but I see him and the ginger one standing awkwardly outside a door marked Malfoy and I'm confused.

"What are you lot doing here? I thought you hated Draco,"

The ginger one shrugs, "We do, but a lot has changed since the Second War and no bloke deserves to die alone."

  
**_She tries to keep a straight face as she walks into the room_ **   
**_She sits by his bedside, holds his hand too tight_ **

I feel like I'm about to pass out but the ginger has to dodge the burst of light from Hermione's wand and it sends him into a nearby seat. Everything is spinning and I have to show the ring to a small lady with a pointy hat to be let into the room and when I see him I think I'm going to puke and maybe I do everything is a blur and _oh god why him why me why us why!?_

  
**_They talk about the kids they're gonna have and the good life_ **   
**_The house on the hillside, where they would stay_ **

His face is bloated and bleeding, and I can barely make the words _blood traitor_ out and bile rises in my throat. He's pale and barely breathing but I walk to him anyways, I kiss him anyways and I hold his clammy hand anyways; dammit he's still Draco and he's still the love of my life.  
  
 ** _Stay there forever, forever and always_**

"Hi baby," I whisper, even though I'm pretty sure he's asleep, "They let me in. I'm here. Harry sent me an owl."

  
**_Through the good and the bad and the ugly_ **

"I love you so much, Draco," My voice is muffled by tears and my eyesight is blurring, "God, I'm so sorry," I lean my forehead on his hand, sobbing lightly. I do not look up when I feel his slender, cool fingers card through my hair.

  
**_We'll grow old together, and always remember_ **

"I love you, too, sweetheart," His voice doesn't sound like his, it's wracked in pain and I wonder how good wizard medicine is because God dammit, I might not be able to wave a wand and watch sparks come out but my world has shit to prevent hearing the strain in his voice and seeing the tears leaking from his eyes.

  
**_Whether rich or for poor or for better_ **

"They can't do anything for me," Draco coughs up more blood and I don't even blink as it dribbles down his chin, "My father made sure of it."

 

**_We'll still love each other, forever and always_ **

"I know," I say shakily, "I just wish-" I break down crying and Draco nods.

"I know."  
  
 ** _Then she gets an idea and calls in the nurses_**  
 ** _Brings up the chaplain and he says a couple verses_**

They both look up as a woman with an air of superiority walks in, followed by Harry, Hermione and the ginger boy who's name I still don't know.

But it doesn't matter.

Because Draco is dying and fading away and I can't do a damn thing and I can't live without him and the woman says something to me but I can't hear her.

  
**_She borrows some rings from the couple next door_ **   
**_Everybody's laughing as the tears fall on the floor_ **   
**_She looks into his eyes, and she says_ **

"I said," The woman says sharply, looking at me over her spectacles, "Do you want to marry Mister Malfoy?" 

"Yes," I breath back, "With all of my fucking heart," The room lets out a nervous chuckle and she pulls out two rings.

"These were mine. Mister Malfoy," She gives Draco a stern look, "Remember that I, too, was once in love with a muggle man. They're very precious," He nods slowly and grins.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," he says.  
  
 ** _I want you forever, forever and always_**  
 ** _Through the good and the bad and the ugly_**

And the vows are said, and everyone is crying, but all I can think is that I'm not going to be the same without him.

  
**_We'll grow old together, and always remember_ **   
**_Whether happy or sad or whatever_ **

And he dies two hours later in my arms and his last words are _I love you_ and the last words he hears is me saying _I love you, too, all of you, I'm sorry Draco_ , and he smiles faintly before kissing me one last time.

  
**_We'll still love each other, forever and always_ **   
**_Forever and always, forever and always_ **

And I die a little two months later when I find out I'm _pregnant_ because how am I going to raise this baby? Harry Potter is already letting me live with them and _shit_ it's Draco's kid but he's not going to be here to see me birth.  
  
 ** _She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow_**  
 ** _His voice is almost too low_**

And the night I give birth the beeping of the monitors sound too much like his and Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny look too excited and I'm happy but the first time I hold Cedric Draco I cry for hours.

  
**_As he says, "I love you forever, forever and always_ **   
**_Please just remember even if I'm not there_ **   
**_I'll always love you, forever and always."_ **

And I can't help but sing my baby boy the vows his father said to me win his last hours, hoping that he'll be half as magical and beautiful as his father.


End file.
